Réconciliation selon le Patron
by Maria Jack
Summary: Après le tournage de l'épisode 86, Maître Panda et Mathieu ont quelques différents. Le Patron vient à la rescousse. Shonen-ai, beaucoup plus fluff que d'habitude.


« Mon tour est terminé, tu peux aller te coucher !"

Quelques pas de danse enflammés pour les deux chanteurs, et la musique s'arrêta. Le hippie rit en éteignant la caméra.

« Fini !  
\- Oui ! Se réjouit le geek. »

Mathieu sourit, heureux d'en avoir fini. Tout s'était bien passé. Son regard s'attarda vers le panda, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il se racla la gorge.

« Les mecs... Écoutez moi s'il vous plaît. »

Les personnalités se tournèrent vers lui. Seul l'ursidé resta de glace.

« Je... Je me suis pas … Excusé. Je vous ai maltraité avec ce psy et je suis... »

Il détestait s'excuser. Il chercha du soutien dans le regard du hippie, qui souriait pour une raison inconnue, du geek, qui le regardait avec incompréhension, et du Patron, qui se moquait visiblement de lui. Comme toujours.

« J'ai douté... Merde, j'arriverais pas à vous le dire. En tout cas, merci les mecs.

\- Je vais le dire à ta place alors, gronda Maître Panda en se retournant. »

Son expression n'avait pas changé depuis la chanson. Toujours de la souffrance, de la trahison. De la haine ? Il posa sa patte sur le torse de Mathieu.

« Tu as douté de nous putain. On a toujours tout fait pour toi ! Et on ne vaut pas plus à tes yeux ?!

\- Calme toi gros, lança le hippie.  
\- Mathieu allait juste mal, tenta le geek. »

Maître Panda tourna son regard accusateur sur eux.

« Pourquoi vous lui pardonnez tous vous deux ?! Vous avez failli disparaître ! Toi le geek, tu avais disparu putain ! Même à nos yeux !

\- Détends toi, on est réuni maintenant, c'est l'important, dit le hippie en s'interposant.

\- Toi tu t'en fous d'exister putain ! Putain et le Patron alors... »

Il se tourna vers le sujet de ses pensées. Celui-ci, les mains dans les poches, abordait son sourire habituel.

« Quoi moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis rien toi ? Tu l'as déjà tué pour t'avoir envoyé en taule. Là,il manque de nous faire disparaître, tu luttes comme pas possible, on revient et tu t'en fous ? C'est bon, on y pense plus ?

\- Retourne dans ta grotte panda. T'es trop jeune de soixante épisodes pour comprendre.

\- Je m'attendais à plus de fougue dans ta verve ? Ou alors tu te trouves faible ? Ou tu as peur qu'en t'énervant contre ce petit égoïste il te fasse disparaître ? Pourquoi on reste avec lui ?! Il n'accepte même pas notre existence ! »

Le regard du Patron, caché derrière ses lunettes, dévia un peu, avant de revenir sur le Panda. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa phrase, quand un cocktail de phalanges atteint sa mâchoire.

« Ca suffit Panda. Renseigne toi un peu avant de parler. Hippie, tu gardes un œil sur la bestiole et le gamin. On sort. »

Joignant actes et mots, le Patron empoigna Mathieu par le bras, récupéra son porte-feuille et le tira à l'extérieur de leur nouvel appartement. Il l'entraînait en silence, sans se soucier de sa main sur son avant-bras, qui tenait plus fermement que jamais son créateur, ni des regards alambiqués des parisiens.

Il entra dans un bar, et leur dénicha une table à l'étage, dans un coin. Mathieu, qui au cours du chemin avait repris ses esprits, prit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- On boit un coup gamin.

\- En l'honneur de quoi ?! Mon sale caractère ? Mon incapacité à vous gérer ?! »

Ce ton énervait déjà le Patron. Il frappa un coup sec sur la table.

« On boit, c'est tout. »

Le serveur, un peu effrayé, tenta tout de même de prendre leur commande.

La première bière fut consommée en silence. Le Patron oscillait son attention entre un Mathieu concentré sur l'alcool, et la lune dont les rayons traversaient les vitres paupérisées avec une peine simulée. Quand le second spiritueux disparut de leur verre pour rejoindre deux estomacs vides, le vidéaste s'ouvrit enfin.

« Je vous ai laissé tomber.

\- Dis pas de conneries comme l'autre bestiole.

\- Mais il a raison. J'ai voulu être comme tout le monde. J'ai voulu que vous n'existiez pas ! J'y ai cru !

\- Moins fort gamin. A cette heure la plupart des piliers de bar sont bourrés, mais même.

\- Je sais pas comment m'excuser Patron. Le Panda il...

\- Il dit de la merde. C'est lui l'égoïste. Tu l'as pas compris ça ? »

Mathieu le questionnait du regard. Un soupir lui répondit.

« Il veut vivre à ce point, mais c'est sans penser à toi. Parce qu'il n'a pas encore compris.

\- Pas compris quoi ? Je comprends pas non plus.

\- Tu nous as crée pour te construire. Si on disparaît, c'est que tu te suffis à toi même. »

Cette discussion agaçait fortement le Patron, qui commanda un amaretto pour lui et un gin tonic.

« On va pas tortiller du cul pour chier droit. On a tous eu peur de ne jamais être matériels à nouveau. Ca m'aurait vraiment fait chier. On aime exister. Alors dit au Panda que tu seras plus jamais aussi con, et basta. »

Sa main faisait rouler la liqueur brune dans son verre. La boisson de Mathieu n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir.

« Il me déteste là. A raison. Je réagirais pareil. »

Le Patron roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr que tu réagirais pareil. Vous êtes presque les mêmes toi et lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que le geek, le hippie et moi, on a pas la même relation avec toi que lui.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Vous êtes tous valable de la même façon à mes yeux. »

Sans l'alcool, Mathieu se serait sans doute rendu compte des ongles du Patron qui serraient la table à s'en ouvrir les téguments. La main de Mathieu se posa dans un geste spiritueux sur l'épaule du Patron. Elle tira son torse en avant, pour rapprocher leur tête.

« Écoute moi bien. Je le répéterai pas, et tu le sais. »

Mathieu hocha sa tête, acquiesça à la phrase qu'il venait lui même de dire. Leur front se cognèrent maladroitement.

« Je suis désolé ok ? Je veux pas vous perdre.

\- Il est temps qu'on rentre, affirma le Patron en se relevant. »

Dans cet état, Mathieu l'excitait beaucoup trop.

« Tu me pardonnes alors ? Demanda un vidéaste chancelant sur le trottoir de Paris. »

Le Patron ne répondit pas. Il se forçait à ne pas le regarder. A ne pas considérer son torse contre le sien alors qu'il le soutenait. Abuser une personne alcoolisée ne le dérangeait pas, mais profiter d'un Mathieu à moitié conscient ne rentrait pas dans ses capacités.

Son silence n'était cependant pas aux goûts du soûlard qu'il tenait sous le bras. Ledit poivrot le poussa contre un mur. On ne peut pas tous avoir l'alcool euphorique.

« Excuse moi putain !

\- Calme toi gamin ! Tu me parles pas comme ça !

\- Excuse moi ! Dis le !

\- Lâche moi bordel ! »

Le poing qui atterrit sur sa joue entraîna une tension entre les deux hommes. Le Patron hésitait sur sa réaction. D'un côté, les lèvres ouvertes d'un Mathieu reprenant sa respiration lui donnaient envie. Il préféré la seconde option, bouscula son créateur, et se contenta de partir.

« Patron ? »

Mathieu le regardait s'en aller sans comprendre.

« Patron ?! »

Sa silhouette noire s'évasait dans la chaleur nocturne.

« PATRON ! »

Il tenta de le rejoindre, mais ses jambes assoupies lui apprirent les lois de la gravité. Assis au sol, dos au mur, il jurait :

« Fais chier ! J'ai pas besoin de lui de toutes façons ! »

Sa tête reposait sur ses genoux. A peine eut-il dit ça qu'il s'en voulait. A cause de ce type de pensée, il aurait pu tous les perdre.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le Geek sauta sur ses pieds. En voyant le Patron sans Mathieu, il s'agrippa au bras de son aîné.

« Où il est ? Il va bien ?

\- J'en sais rien putain. »

Le regard du Patron foudroyait le Panda, qui, assit devant son synthé, rougissait de honte.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

\- Je...

\- Écoute moi bien bestiole, toi, le Geek, le Hippie, moi, c'est la même chose. On se bat pas contre lui, on se bat pour lui. Vas le chercher !

\- Quoi mais...

\- Il est dehors, seul et bourré. J'ai assez donné de moi aujourd'hui. »

Il abandonna sa veste sur le canapé et monta dans son antre. Le Panda se leva d'un pas décidé, s'orientant vers la porte, avant de changer d'avis et de faire demi-tour.

« Je ne reviendrais pas la queue entre les jambes. Et puis, depuis quand il se prend pour notre chef ce pervers... »

Les larmes du Geek coulaient. Quand l'ursidé s'en alla, il sentit du tissu arriver sur ses épaules. Le Hippie y avait déposé la veste du Patron.

« On va le chercher. »

* * *

Quand le Patron redescendit de son antre, l'après midi déclinait déjà en soirée. Du couloir, il entendit un bruitage de frustration, caractéristique du Geek perdant une partie. En avançant, il remarqua la porte close du Panda. Entre la porte et la cadre, il la remarqua verrouillé de l'intérieur. Il descendit les escaliers, esquivant un Hippie assoupi sur les marches.

Dans la cuisine, il s'empara d'une tasse et se servit un café.

« Tu m'en fais un aussi ? »

Il se tourna vers le canapé, d'où la voix de Mathieu provenait. Un véritable détecteur à café ce type. Il s'exécuta.

« Remis de ta cuite ? »

Il lui posa leur mug sur le table basse. Il s'installa ensuite sur le fauteuil en face de Mathieu. Celui-ci se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le sofa où il était avachi. Son teint pâle et ses cernes répondirent à sa place.

« Ca a été ? Après que je sois parti ?

\- Oui, j'ai attendu un peu, et ils m'ont ramené.

\- Ils ?

\- Le Hippie et le Geek. C'est toi qui les a envoyé non ? »

Le Patron souffla sur son café. De la buée apparut sur ses lunettes.

« Non, j'avais envoyé le Panda. »

Les yeux du vidéaste dévièrent sur l'escalier. Ils se perdirent ensuite bien vite dans le liquide noir.

« Je ne sais plus comment faire. Aide moi. »

Le Patron s'alluma une cigarette.

« Je ne vois pas de problème.

\- Maître Panda me déteste, tu appelles ça comment du con ?!

\- Il a raison non ? T'as failli nous détruire. »

Les doigts de Mathieu se crispèrent sur sa tasse. Ses lèvres se pinçaient dans un mouvement jouissif aux yeux du Patron. Mettre son créateur dans une position de faiblesse, descendre son dieu de son marche-pied, rabaisser son acolyte, quoi de plus excitant pour lui. Son visage stressé et coupable lui plaisait tellement. Cependant, s'il en était pas la cause principale, il ne s'en satisferait pas.

« T'es vraiment une loque dès que ça touche l'asile n'empêche. »

Il se releva, et le menaça de sa clope, laissant une vague de fumée inondée la pièce.

« Avant, tu m'aurais répondu : « Ta gueule connard », et c'est comme ça que je t'apprécie. J'ai pas d'intérêt pour une lopette moi.

\- Tu veux que j'aille engueuler Maître Panda parce qu'il a envie d'exister et peur de disparaître ? C'est idiot !

\- Ca ne t'a pas dérangé pendant le clip.

\- C'était de la fiction !

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! T'es jamais autant toi même que quand tu pousses la chansonnette !

\- Putain Patron mais la réaction du Panda est naturelle ! »

L'homme en noir, décidément d'un avis contraire, écrasa son rouleau de suicide dans sa tasse vide avant de poser son genou sur le canapé. Il fouilla de sa main l'entre-jambe de son créateur avec un air féroce.

« Putain laisse moi ! S'écria ce dernier en se débattant. »

Voyant qu'il insistait, il le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans la ventre violent. Il se releva.

« Fais pas le con avec moi Patron !

\- Tu vois que t'as des couilles putain ?! Fallait que je vérifie, parce que j'avais pas vraiment l'impression dernièrement !

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je crois que j'ai plus rien à te conseiller moi ! Je me casse. »

Il enfila ses chaussures et quitta la maison. Le vidéaste se rassit.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que la nuit englobait les rues, les escaliers craquèrent à nouveau derrière Mathieu. Il tourna la tête pour voir le Panda, qui se figea. Ils se contemplèrent quelques instants, avant que l'ursidé ne se mit en tête de faire demi tour. Une voix puissante le retint.

«Viens là Panda. Faut qu'on parle. »

Devant l'immobilité de l'animal, il persista :

« Tout de suite. »

L'ursidé finit par obéir, contraint par ce ton qui ne laissait aucune autre solution. Il prit place à l'endroit où se trouvait, quelques heures plus tôt, le Patron.

« Je ne recommencerais plus mes conneries. J'aimerais que tu aies foi en moi concernant cela. »

Maître Panda le fixait, gardant sa neutralité.

« En contre partie, je t'interdis formellement de remettre en cause les liens qui nous unissent. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

\- Tu t'attends à un « oui monsieur » bien scolaire ? Tu oublies peut-être, mais avant d'être ta chose, je suis quelqu'un. Les autres aussi l'oublient d'ailleurs. A croire qu'ils se mettent des œillères.

\- Tu te trompes. »

Une fois de plus, sa voix était sans appel.

« Tu n'as ni quelqu'un, ni ma chose. Nous sommes quelqu'un. Ensemble. Séparément, aucun de nous n'est complet.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as voulu faire disparaître ceux qui te complètent ? T'es con ou t'es con ?! »

Le ton de l'ursidé fit s'élever Mathieu de son fauteuil. Ce débat l'énervait au plus haut point. A court d'argument qui ne serait menteur, il passa son regard dans la pièce. Il cherchait ses mots, ses idées. Son intérêt se porta sur le synthé du Panda. Il s'assit devant. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que quelques touches, alors qu'il improvisait son rap.

« Tu ne veux qu'exister ?

T'as peur d'être renié?

Je comprends bien ton sentiment.

Mais mon grand, arrête moi si je mens,  
Je reste celui à qui tu dois la vie.  
Tu sais, je comprends ton ressenti,  
Ce n'est pas pour te faire un sermon,  
Ni même détruire ton opinion,

Mais une lutte fratricide est nocive,  
Surtout quand elle concerne le même être.  
Je ne veux pas de récidive,  
Ou tu me verras moins frêle que je puisse le paraître.

Ton pardon tu vas me l'accorder,  
Qu'on puisse reprendre avec respect.  
En contrepartie jamais plus je ne me permettrais

De vouloir vous apostasier.  
Ne crois pas que je te laisse le choix,  
Tu as décidé d'exister,  
Je ne vais pas te traiter comme un roi,  
Mais je n'oublierais plus de te considérer. »

Sa phrase achevé, il s'intéressa au Maître Panda. La musique était le domaine qui les liait le plus. Ils y exposaient tous deux leur pensées les plus sincères. Il savait qu'ainsi, il s'était fait comprendre. L'ursidé s'approcha de lui.

« Pardon accordé Mathieu. »

Il lui offrit un sourire.

« Pas comme si j'avais le choix, si le public t'entendait chanter une bouse comme ça, plus personne n'écouterait !

\- Hey ! »

Un éclat de rire réveilla le hippie. Il tourna les yeux vers le salon, où Maître Panda et Mathieu se trouvaient. Il hocha la tête, comme s'il venait d'accomplir une quelconque mission dont il tirait une fierté. Puis, il se rendormit.

* * *

Quand le Patron poussa la porte d'entrer, il soupira. Mathieu, assis devant son ordinateur, ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un poil depuis son départ. Sa tête baissée sur son ordinateur, il lui apparaissait tel un chaton maltraité.

« Va sérieusement falloir que tu te reprennes gamin, tu me ferais presque de la peine. »

Le visage qui se releva vers lui, armé d'un sourire en coin, l'intrigua.

« Ou alors j'ai raté un épisode ? »

Le vidéaste ondula jusqu'à rejoindre le Patron sur le pas de la porte.

« Je me suis réconcilier avec lui. »

Sa voix portait une sensualité qui réchauffa l'arrivant.

« Je m'en fous en soit.

\- Je sais. Mais tu m'as quand même aidé. »

Le Patron grogna. Deux trois conseils, et le voilà qui perdait sa réputation de criminel. L'air mutin de Mathieu lui plaisait cependant. Les doigts taquins sur sa chemise ne s'y promenaient sans doute pas pour tester la qualité du tissu.

« Comme quoi, il est gentil le Patron. »

Visiblement, une piqûre de rappel serait nécessaire. Il s'empara brusquement des lèvres du vidéaste, les léchant, mordant, dévorant. Alors qu'une envie bien connue des deux protagonistes se développaient, un « Merci Patron », se fit entendre.


End file.
